The present invention relates generally to the field of rider control devices for handlebar steered vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrated rider control system which integrates a handlebar with various controls, accessories and displays and has a connecting member that is insert-molded into the control device for connecting to the vehicle along a steering axis of the vehicle.
Conventional handlebar assemblies typically include a tubular member transversely positioned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the bicycle, motorcycle, or other handlebar steered vehicle. These conventional tubular handlebars can be formed into one of a number of different shapes, such as a straight bar, a U-shape, and a ram horn shape. These handlebar assemblies commonly have additional equipment such as vehicle controls, accessories or displays. Controls typically include devices such as shifters, brakes, etc. Displays can include devices such as shifter displays, computer displays, etc. Accessories typically include devices such as bells, bags, horns, etc. Typically, this equipment is mounted on the tubular handlebar assemblies with clamps, bands, clips or other substantially exposed fasteners. Often the mounting of this equipment on the tubular handlebar is performed on a piece-meal basis.
A representative prior art structure of a handlebar assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The prior art handlebar assembly of FIG. 1 uses a cylindrical tubular metallic handlebar 9 having a plurality of accessories 11 clamped on to the handlebar assembly leaving a number of sharp metal surfaces and fasteners exposed. The equipment mounting on the prior art handlebar structure encroaches into the rider""s space and reduces the locations available to the rider for gripping the handlebar assembly. A connecting member 13 between the handlebar and the vehicle is bolted or clamped onto the vehicle.
Existing handlebar assemblies for handlebar steered vehicles and handlebar mounted equipment, however, have a number of further drawbacks. Existing handlebar assemblies provide limited surface area for the mounting of additional equipment. The limited availability of mounting space on existing handlebar assemblies contributes to improper, inefficient or ineffective mounting and location of the additional equipment. The improper mounting configurations of the additional equipment can obstruct the user""s view, encroach into the riding space of the rider and reduce the surface area and the number of locations available to the rider for gripping the handlebar assembly. Moreover, the tubular shape of existing handlebar assemblies severely limits the number and types of compatible fasteners for the mounting of the additional equipment to the handlebar assembly.
Further, existing handlebar mounted equipment are usually externally mounted by exposed clamps, clips, cables and fasteners. These existing exposed accessories, controls, displays, clamps and fasteners often include sharp metallic surfaces all of which can, and often do, cause injury to a vehicle user who contacts these devices during operation of the vehicle. The prior art solution has been to employ a cover, such as a soft cap, over the exposed sharp metal surfaces or fasteners. The exposed cables and wires connecting the equipment are clumsy and susceptible to entanglement with and damage by foreign objects during operation of the vehicle. The externally mounted equipment can be easily removed or broken away by thieves or vandals. This susceptibility of existing equipment to theft severely limits the user""s ability and freedom to easily store or leave dislodged from their desired positions by contact with the user or a foreign object leading to premature failure or contributing to repeated and excessive readjustment of the equipment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a handlebar assembly for handlebar steered vehicles that provides for integrated attachment of various equipment. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an integral rider control device that integrally and receivably accommodates equipment. What is needed is an integral rider control device that contains includes additional mounting surfaces and receiving ports for equipment. There is a continuing need for an integrated rider control system that ergonomically optimizes the location of hand gripping surfaces and the positioning of equipment such that the riders view is not obstructed and encroachment into the rider""s space is minimized. There is a need for a rider control system that is adaptable to a greater variety of fasteners and fastening techniques. It would be advantageous to provide a rider control system that eliminates sharp metallic surfaces projecting from equipment and their fasteners. There is a continuing need for an integrated rider control system that minimizes the amount of exposed cables extending between the equipment. What is needed is an integrated rider control system that integrates equipment into the control system thereby significantly reducing the susceptibility of the equipment to theft or dislocation by contact with the rider or foreign objects. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide an integrated rider control system that includes the features specified above and has an inherent aesthetically appealing appearance.
The present invention provides an integral rider control device for a handlebar steered vehicle. The integral rider control device includes an integral support structure having a left end for receiving a left handgrip and a right end for receiving a right handgrip opposed to the left handgrip. A plurality of non-tubular receptacles are formed in the integral support structure between the left and right ends. The receptacles are configured to receive a piece of equipment therein. The equipment may include controls, accessories or displays. The support structure further includes a central region disposed between the left and right ends. A connecting member pivotally couples the control device to the vehicle along a steering axis of the vehicle. The connecting member is molded into the central section, thereby reducing the number of parts, weight and assembly labor of the control device. In one embodiment of the invention, the support structure is formed by injection molding and is made of nylon with elastomeric modifiers.
The support structure may include upper and lower, substantially parallel spars formed within the integral support structure. The connecting member is insert-molded into the lower spar and pivotally coupled to the steering axis of the vehicle. The upper spar includes an elongate upward facing channel configured for receiving equipment and housing cable connected to the equipment. A cushionable cover is attachable to the upper spar to cover the channel and to protect the equipment and cables from moisture and debris.
Left and right mandrels outwardly project from the left and right ends of the support structure. Each mandrel is configured to receive a handgrip. The left and right ends include outwardly projecting cylindrical sidewalls. Each cylindrical sidewall includes serrated edges which are configured for engaging a device such as a brake lever, a gear shifter, a handgrip or integrated brake shifter.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of a certain specific embodiment of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.